


Landslide

by celebrityskin



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Rural Setting, Arizona - Freeform, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, gets a tiny bit angsty at the end but its fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebrityskin/pseuds/celebrityskin
Summary: Shayne Topp is forced to live with his grandparents in the middle of rural 'hot as the devil's butt crack' Arizona as an escape from technology for an entire summer. Expecting nothing but old people and wheat farming, Shayne finds himself taken in by a group of teenagers in the town and realizes that the summer won't be so bad. Confusing crushes, Arizona sunsets, and one fateful county get-together brings Shayne to love the summer he had been dreading.





	1. Welcome To The Club

I stared out the window looking at nothing. There was just fields upon fields upon fields. Although there would be the occasional group of cows. That was exciting. I hate the country. And my parents wanted me to live with my grandparents for the entire summer. I didn’t even do anything wrong. This isn’t punishment, rather “an escape”, as my mom calls it. She says it’s “unhealthy” to be on my phone all the time. So, she sends me to a farm in the middle of nowhere with an iPod from 2002 and a few books. 

 

I looked down the road. Ahead was a sudden patch of woods. Now  _ that’s  _ exciting. As we drove through, I noticed that the trees curved in to make a tunnel. Far ahead was the end of the tree tunnel. Once we got out I saw civilization for the first time in hours. It was a quaint little town. In the center was a town square, lined with little family-owned shops. Right outside of that were just a few small white houses. On the outskirts were large spread out farms. And each one seems to have a purpose. One for livestock, one for corn, one for melons, etc. 

 

We drove through the town. I kept my head down as the townsfolk stopped and stared at us, as they had never seen us before. In a small town like this I would assume everyone knows everyone. We had to drive pretty far out to get to grandpa's farm, which grows barley it seems like. Right across the road from Grandpa’s farm was at livestock farm. I watched as the boy my age chased a chicken. Oh boy.

 

I stepped out of the car and slammed the door, which caught the attention of the boy. “Hi! Are you Shayne?”

 

“Yeah… how do you know my name?” I replied. 

 

“I like to talk with your pa. Ol’ Man Topp told me about you coming to visit,” he explained. 

 

“Huh.” I opened the trunk to take out my suitcase. At this point my parents were on the porch talking to my grandparents. 

 

“Do ya need help with your bags?” he asked. 

 

“Nope I’m good. It’s just the one.” 

 

“Okay. Well, in that case, I’ll take you on a tour of the town once you’re settled in.”

 

Jesus he is persistent. “Cool, thanks.”

 

I dragged my suitcase up to the porch where my grandparents saw me for the first time in years. “Oh, Shayne!” my grandma exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight hug. “Oh you’ve become such a handsome young man.”

 

I awkwardly laughed. “I guess.”

 

My grandpa only nodded his head at me. 

 

“Well, we should be off,” Dad said, so casually as if he wasn’t about to leave his kid in a town hours away for three months. “Make sure to call us every once in a while, alright?”

 

“Yeah I will.” I mumbled. I really don’t want to stay here for the entire summer. 

 

“I love you, Shayne. Please be good to your grandparents.” My mom kissed my forehead and hugged me. I could cry. But I didn’t. “And, please, do call.”

 

I nodded. They started walking back to the car

 

“Bye, I love you!” my mom called out. 

 

“Love you too.”

 

And they were off. 

 

“Come on, Shayne,” my grandma said, “I’ll show you to your room.”

 

I followed her. The house was old as all hell. Practically wooden everything. To the right was a staircase. She slowly climbed the stairs and I stayed right behind her. It led to a singular hallway with two doors. One was open and was a bathroom. I assumed the other was my room. She opened the door to reveal and worn room, but it hadn’t been used in a very long time. 

 

“This used to be your father’s room. It’s a little dusty, but there’s cleaning supplies downstairs if you want to clean up a little.”

 

“Ok thank you,” I paused. I realized I haven’t seen her since I could barely talk. I didn’t know how to address them. “I don’t really know what to call you. What do the other grandkids call you?”

 

“You can call me Grans if you want.”

 

“Ok, Grans. Thanks.”

 

“Holler if you need anything, alright?”

 

I nodded. I decided I would leave the cleaning for later. I put my suitcase on top of my bed and went outside. Across the road I saw the boy holding a fighting chicken under his arm. It seemed like he was scolding it as if it were his child. 

 

“Hey!” I called out. 

 

He looked up suddenly. “Oh! Just give me one second. I gotta put Frittata back.” He ran across the grass to a chicken pen, quickly opened it, threw “Frittata” in there, and quickly closed it. 

 

I walked over to him. “Frittata?”

 

“For every set of chicks we raise, we give them a common theme for names. For her and her siblings, we called them different ways to cook an egg.”

 

“Huh.” I realized something. “I never got your name.”

 

“Oh! I’m Damien.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Damien.” We shook hands. His hands are were really soft. It was weird figuring he works on a farm.

 

“So you want that tour of the town?” He beamed brightly at me. 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. That’d be cool.” I barely even know this guy, but he’s so friendly to me. I guess this is just how people are in the country. 

 

“Ok my truck is over here.” Damien started walking. “Ya know, you seem really cool. I hope we become friends. But it would be really sad when you leave… Oh! You should meet everyone in the club! It’s not an actual club. It’s just all the teenagers in the town hanging out together. We meet everyday at three. Maybe after the tour I can bring you along!”

 

During that entire spiel we had already gotten in the car and was driving down the road. “Uh, yeah. Sounds good.”

 

“Great!” We passed all the farms and were in the mid-section. “So here’s where all the families who own the shops live. And there’s the church!”

 

It was all white and was basically a box with a steeple. Not at all like the churches in my city. 

 

“Do you go to church?” he asked. 

 

“Sometimes. Usually on the major holidays. My parents aren’t super adamant about going to church every Sunday.”

 

“Oh.” Silence. It wasn’t a disappointed ‘oh’. It was more of a ‘huh that’s odd but ok’ kind of ‘oh’. “Here’s the town square! There’s the grocery store, the hardware store, the doctor’s office, the bakery, the clothing store, and the bookstore.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Yep! Pretty much.”

 

How do people live here?

 

“So… do you wanna go to club meeting now?”

 

“Why not.”

 

He started driving now the road and into the woods. There was an opening where two other trucks sat. We parked and got out. He grabbed my hand and led me down a small trail. Again with those soft hands. We arrived at an impressive looking treehouse. “Come on!”

 

I watched as he climbed up the ladder. He looked back at me and gestured for me to come up as well. Right. I climbed up the ladder and inside this tree house was a completely different world. The walls were painted green and blue, rugs and two sofas were strewn about the room, along with a record player in the corner. How did they even get all of this stuff? We’re out in the middle of butthole Arizona and they’ve somehow put together this bomb-ass treehouse. “Woah,” I whispered. 

 

“Who are you?” A voice sounded from the corner of the room. I looked up and there was a younger boy with wild hair and large glasses. He was tall and lanky, but he also seemed like he hasn’t gone through puberty yet. Next to him were two girls. One was really pretty. Like  _ really _ . She had blonde hair and wore a flannel shirt even though it was summer. The other girl was Asian with long black hair. She was very small in every possible way. 

 

“This is Shayne! He’s Old Man Topp’s grandson and he’s gonna be living here the entire summer.” Damien wrapped his arm around my shoulder. 

 

“Nice to meet you!” The Asian extended her hand to me. “I’m Olivia.” She pointer to the pretty girl. “This is my best friend, Courtney, and that,” She pointed to the prepubescent boy. “is Noah. Everyone else should be here soon. Keith will be a little late.”

 

Noah turned to me. “I’m not twelve. I’m fourteen. I can see it in your eyes that you think I’m really young, but I’m not.”

 

Defensive much? “Alright, dude,” I said. 

 

Suddenly a loud voice came climbing up the ladder. “—can’t believe you did that, Mari!” People laughed from outside the treehouse. Three more people made their way inside. They all noticed me at the same time. Damien probably sensed the confusion and he jumped to introduce me. 

 

“Wait, what if we all just went around and said our name and age and stuff? Since Shayne will be here awhile, I think we should properly introduce ourselves,” Courtney said. 

 

“We should wait for Keith and Ian, though,” Noah replied. 

 

“I think they should be here about now,” said Damien. And as if he had seen it with a sixth sense, two people came climbing up a ladder, whom I assume is Keith and Ian. The white guy of the two looked at me weird for a second, but then sat down on one of the carpets. 

 

“Again with the psychic stuff!” One guy with bright orange hair exclaimed. Everyone laughed. I’m very confused. 

 

Once the laughter died down, Damien announced, “I have an addition to the club!” He gestured towards me. “Introduce yourself!”

 

Everyones’ eyes directed towards me. “Hi, I’m Shayne Topp. I’m Wayne Topp’s grandson. I’m staying here for the entire summer. I don’t know what else to say.”

 

“Let’s say our name and age,” Olivia suggested. 

 

“Oh, uh, I’m sixteen.”

 

Damien went next. “I’m Damien and I’m also sixteen.”

 

The guy who came in late went next. “I’m Ian and I’m seventeen.”

 

The other late guy went. “I’m Keith and I’m sixteen.”

 

“I’m Courtney and I’m fifteen.” I would not have guessed that. She’s way too beautiful to be only fifteen. I mean, come  _ on _ . 

 

“I’m Olivia and I’m fifteen also.”

 

“I’m Noah and I’m fourteen.”

 

The guy with orange hair went. “I’m David, but you can call me Lasercorn, don’t ask why. I’m eighteen.”

 

Then was a girl with purple hair.  _ Man.  _ This is a weird farm town. “I’m Mari and I’m also eighteen.”

 

A nerdy looking guy went. “I’m Joshua Ovenshire, but you can call me Joven. I’m seventeen.”

 

Lastly, a man with silver hair and a cheerful voice said, “Hi! I’m Wes and I’m seventeen!”

 

I waved at all of them and suddenly I was bombarded with questions. 

 

“Why are you staying here all summer?” Mari asked. 

 

“My mom thinks I’m spending too much time on my phone.”

 

“What’s your favorite book?” Noah asked. 

 

“Catcher In The Rye? I think?”

 

“Have you ever had a girlfriend?” Asked Joven. 

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Shocking,” he said. 

 

Damien interrupted. “Guys! You’re going to overwhelm him!” Too late. “Let’s tell a little about the group. Ian?”

 

“What really is there to tell?” Ian wondered. “Well, we had three other members. Anthony graduated early, Flitz graduated normally, and Boze moved. We miss them a lot, but it’s not a big deal. We meet everyday. Sometimes we share records we found in our parents stash, sometimes we’ll just talk about stuff, sometimes we’ll play board games, etc. We made this treehouse ourselves with the help of Wes's mom, who owns the hardware store. Anyways, welcome to the club, Shayne."

 

"Thanks," I started, "I didn't think there would be this many teens in this town. And with dyed hair. And diversity."

 

"We like to call this 'The Most Progressive Farm Town in America'," Keith said. 

 

"Really? It definitely seems like it. I was expecting a bunch of old white people and maybe one other boy who's super racist," I said. 

 

The group lightly laughed. 

 

"My mom sent me here to bore me to death with old farmers, but jokes on her, there's a treehouse full of interesting young people!"

 

More laughter. I like this group. 


	2. Lettuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney like Damien??? :0000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short one, sorry about that^^

When I got back home it was dinner time. It was an awkward, quiet dinner. Grans tried to make small talk, but Pa never spoke and I didn’t really try to carry the conversation on. After that, I cleaned up my room and little. Sweeping, dusting, etc. When my face hit the mattress I feel right to sleep. I was a lot more tired than I thought I was.

 

I woke up to Pa standing over my bed with work boots and gloves. I flinched.

 

“Let’s get to work,” he said, his voice low and gravelly.

 

Hold on. This was not a part of the contract. I didn’t think I’d be doing farm work. I mean, I guess it was a little obvious. What else would my mom think I’d be doing?

 

I slowly slid out of bed.

 

“Come on, boy. Get dressed. I want to see you by the barn in five minutes.” His tone was harsher now.

 

I reluctantly got dressed and met with him by the large barn. He pulled the door open to reveal large machinery. He started going off about all of them and how the work for what felt like an hour.

 

“But today we’ll just be harvesting as much lettuce as we can.”

 

And so off to work I went. The sun beat down on me and I hated every second of it. “You do this all yourself?” I eventually asked.

 

“Yes,” he said in his, again gruff and uninterested voice.

 

“This is a lot,”

 

“I grew up doin’ this, son. When I was your age I’d wake up at five in the morning, eat a large breakfast, tend to the animals, and pick cotton until the sun went down. At the end of each day my fingers would be bleeding, but that’s just how it was for me. I never complained. Not once. You’re a lucky young man. Lettuce is a lot better than cotton. But also because in the city you get a lot. Your video games, diverse food options, Netflix… but out here, farming is what you do. You work out here. At the end of the day, you see your friends. Take walks in the woods. On weekends, you go down to the river. Maybe even take a trip to a bigger town. It’s simple out here. And I want you to appreciate every second of that.”

 

I didn’t say anything after that.

 

A few more hours passed. “Alright, son,” Pa grumbled. “You’re done for the day.”

 

I jumped up and ran (more like lightly jogged because I was so tired) back to the house. The cool blast of the rickety A/C felt like heaven on my skin. I only realized until that moment how goddamn sweaty I was. I needed a shower. “Grans?” I called out.

 

“Yes? I’m in the kitchen.”

 

I poked my head in the room. “I’m going to take a shower, is that all right?”

 

“That’s okay, darlin’. Our hot water ain’t workin’ super good, though.”

 

“That’s okay. I’d rather have a cold shower. It is hot down here.”

 

She smiled. “You’ll get used to it.”

 

I ran upstairs and stripped my dirty ass clothes off. I turned the water on and stepped in. God it felt good. The residue of all that work washed right off. Damien and Courtney and all of them. How do they do it?

 

Next thing I knew, I was being picked up by Damien and heading towards the treehouse. I looked over at him and he seemed tense.

 

“Everything okay, man?” I asked.

 

“I got a text from Courtney today. She meant to send it to someone else. But instead, me,” he explained vaguely.

 

“Okay… was it bad?”

 

“It said that she has a crush on me. ‘It’s not like my crush on Damien will ever go away’. I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Do you not like her back?” It’s my second day here and I’m already dealing with crush drama. But dang.

 

“No! She’s like my sister to me. I couldn’t.” I don’t know how you couldn’t be into a girl like Courtney.

 

“Just tell her flat out. That you’re sorry, but you still want to be friends because she’s like a sister to you.”

 

“Okay, knowing Courtney, she should understand how I feel. Thanks.”

 

“Anytime, man.”

 

We got up to the treehouse. We heard a high pitched scream. Exchanging looks, we started running up the ladder to see Courtney holding a snake in front of a petrified Noah and Olivia on the floor laughing. As soon as Courtney and Damien locked eyes, the energy got sucked out of the room. “Hey Court? Can we talk outside?”

 

She inhaled sharply. “Yeah.”

 

They climbed down the ladder and no one said a word. Mostly everyone was here except for Keith and Joven.

 

“What just happened?” Wes asked.

 

“It’s a long story,” Olivia explained.

 

Everyone sat in silence. A few minutes later the two came back up the ladder smiling.

 

“It’s all good, y’all,” Damien said. Everyone seemed confused, even myself, but we just proceeded. Eventually Keith and Joven showed up. We talked about this, that, and whatnot.

 

Suddenly Courtney piped up. "Guys, the county get-together is coming up. My mom is on the planning  committee. If I can somehow get us to have a say in it, let's make it super awesome for Shayne. Since he's new, I think we need to make it the greatest party the county has ever seen!"

 

"That’s a great idea!” Wes exclaimed.

 

“County get-together?” I questioned.

 

“It’s a party the entire county puts on in the town over,” Ian told. “Everyone brings food, there’s music, dancing, and games. It’s really fun.”

 

Damien put his arm around me. “Dude, this is gonna be so cool! I’m excited for you to experience this! It’s going to be the best party you will ever go to!”

  
I doubted that, but I still smiled and nodded. Man. These people. I’ve only known them for literally two days and they are so nice to me that it seems like we’ve been friends for years. Especially Damien.

 

They almost make me wish I had come here sooner


	3. Secrets Kept Safe In The Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just bro talk ya know

About a week and a half has passed. Pa isn’t making me work in the fields every day, but I do help Grans around the house with cleaning and such. Damien has been inviting me over to his house. He actually has a PS4, which I wasn’t expecting. And so I’d go over there and play video games, the exact thing my mom would not want me doing this summer. 

 

Today was no different. Though, after playing our ten thousandth round of Overwatch it seemed like, he asked me something. “Do you want to sleep over tonight?” 

 

“I’ll have to ask, but yeah. That sounds great, man.” 

 

He beamed. His smile is so contagious. “Awesome! I have so much I need to know about you.”

 

“So basically you just want to interrogate me? The sleepover thing is a ruse?” I asked, jokingly. 

 

He put his fingers together in a villainous fashion. “Why yes, it was all a lie. You were fooled. I fooled you,” he laughed maniacally. 

 

I went into a fit of laughter. “Oh no! Oh god no! How could you!”

 

We both just laughed and laughed. It’s like I had known him for so long. Like we were destined to be friends. 

  
  
  


I sat on the floor next to Damien. The sun had just set. 

 

“Do you wanna go on the roof? There’s not clouds out so we should be able to see the stars really well tonight,” he said. 

 

“I’ve never seen more than, like, two stars in the sky back in the city.” 

 

“Then let’s go! You haven’t lived until you’ve seen the night sky out here.” He grabbed my hand and led me outside and to the side of the house where a ladder resided. “I do this all the time. It’s just so peaceful out here.”

 

We climbed onto the roof and he laid down. He patted the space next to him, so laid next to him. “Wow,” I whispered. 

 

The sky looked like a Van Gogh piece. Millions of tiny lights on top of the darkest of blues. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. 

 

“It’s gorgeous,” I said. 

 

He just nodded his head. Minutes pass and neither of us said anything. Until Damien asked me this:

 

“Do you like anyone? I mean, in the club?” 

 

My face went hot. “I mean, yeah, I like them all, they’re great.”

 

“I know you’re trying to avoid the question.”

 

“Fine. Yes. I do.”

 

“Who?”

 

“That wasn’t your question.”

 

“I’m allowed to ask more than one question.”

 

“I like Courtney. There. She’s really pretty and funny and nice and I like her.”

 

“You should dance with her at the county get-together then.”

 

“God, I can’t I’m horrible at those kinds of things, I can’t.”

 

“Oh, you’re definitely better than me. You probably get all sorts of experience with that stuff in the city.”

 

“I mean, yeah, I’ve had a few girlfriends.”

 

“And that’s a few more than I’ve ever had,” he laughed. “But seriously. Do it. Ask her to dance. It will be fine.”

 

“You think so?” 

 

“Yeah! You’re a handsome dude, you’re kind, smart, of course Court will say yes. You guys are a good match.”

 

“Thanks, man. You’re literally the best.” I felt Damien smile in the dark. “Though, I do want to return the question. Is there anyone you like?”

 

He thought for a moment. “Not really… other than the occasional celebrity. I’m not into anyone in the club, at least.”

 

“Which celebrities?” I was a little intrigued. 

 

“Tessa Thompson is pretty attractive. But Chris Hemsworth has to be the most beautiful man on Earth, let’s be rea—“

 

“Wait, what?” Damien’s into men?

 

“Yeah, Chris Hemsworth. Ya know, Thor?”

 

“No, I mean, you’re, like, bisexual?” 

 

He started laughing. “I totally forgot to tell you, didn’t I? Yeah, bi is one way to put it. I prefer queer. Either way, I’m in to guys and gals. You’re cool with that, right?”

 

I felt my face get red for no reason. “Yeah, dude. I’m super cool with that. I have friends back home who are gay, bi, trans, you name it.”

 

“Cool, because Court’s also bi. And so is Joven. Oh yeah, and Olivia is lesbian.”

 

“Oh wow. I was not expecting all of that.” 

 

He laughed. 

 

Then silence. Except it wasn’t silence. The soft wind blowing by your ears. The buzz of the mosquitos. The call of the cicadas. The in and out of Damien’s breath. The country sure is beautiful.

 

I felt around in my pocket and found my iPod. I offered him an earbud and he took it with a gentle hand. I put on Landslide by Fleetwood Mac. He looked over at me and smiled. But not his usual grin. It was soft. There was a warmth in his eyes that just made me feel something. I don’t know what, but I felt so comforted. I felt the urge to just grab his hand and hold in so tightly, but I didn’t. 

 

Moments passed. 

 

“Hey,” Damien whispered, “we should probably get to bed now.”

 

I was pulled out of my trance. “Yeah, I’m tired anyways.”

 

We made our way back to his room, but I couldn’t sleep. I could only think about Damien. Is this was true friendship is? Is there such thing as a platonic soulmate? Because these emotions can’t be normal. I wish I knew what I was feeling. 

  
  


I awoke to the smell of breakfast from downstairs. I almost forgot I was at Damien’s house. Guided by the smell, I discovered Damien standing in front of the stove cooking eggs, shirtless. 

 

“Hey, you’re finally up.” He smiled at me. 

 

I stared at him. 

 

“Shayne? Earth to Shayne?” He waved his hand at me and I snapped out of it. 

 

“Oh, sorry. It’s early.” I rubbed my eyes. I was tired. I wasn’t lying about that. 

 

A few minutes later he handed me a plate of eggs and bacon. We sat across from each other at the dining table. “I wanna show you something today.”

 

“What do you want to show me?”

 

“You’ll see.” He winked. “First we have to pick up Court.”

 

I smiled. I had been wanting an excuse to hangout with Courtney. Since Damien knew, I assumed he planned this. And that made me smile even more. 


	4. The Water's Just Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney and Damien take Shayne to a little lake thing-y???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this being so late. I literally have no braincells left for writing.

We parked in front of a two story farmhouse. Toys were scattered on the front yard and a little boy slept on the porch. Damien went up to the house and knocked. A tall blonde girl opened the door. “She’s out back on Patty,” she said. 

 

Patty?

 

“Thanks, Kami,” Damien replied. He dragged me out behind the house to see Courtney off in the distance, riding a caramel colored horse. "Hey, Courtney!" he called out. 

 

She and her horse moved towards us. "I completely lost track of the time, I'm sorry," she sighed. "Time is irrelevant when it's just you and your horse." Her face beamed. She really loves that horse, doesn't she? 

 

She dismounted and lead it back to the stables that were off farther down into the fields. We just sort of watched her. 

 

We all got in the truck, Courtney in the back. “So where are we going?” I asked. 

 

“It’s a secret,” he said. “Though, are you wearing boxers?”

 

“Yeah…. why?” I suddenly was scared. 

 

“Oh, no reason. Definitely not related to where we’re going.” 

 

Courtney snickered in the back. I became even more scared

 

We turned in to the woods on a dirt path. We were bumping all over the place, but they didn’t seem to notice or care. Before I knew it we came across this beautiful lake, surrounded by tall trees. At the back edge of it was a giant rock with a small amount of water steadily pouring off into the lake. It was basically a very weak waterfall. 

 

And then I understood. “Wow. It’s beautiful.” 

 

“Yeah. Sometimes the whole group will come here, but today it’s just the three of us,” Courtney said. She took off her shirt and I immediately looked away. “I’m not  _ naked,  _ Shayne. It’s okay.”

 

I turned back around. “Sorry. I just did that I don’t—“

 

“Shayne. Chill,” she said in a low voice. Damien took off his shirt and immediately got in the water. 

 

“It’s so warm! Come on!” he yelled. 

 

I took off my shirt and jeans and went in. And he wasn’t lying. It  _ was  _ warm. So pleasant. I closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, Courtney was yelling from the top of the rock, “Watch out!”

 

She cannon balled in and came back up. “You wanna try?” she asked. 

 

I shrugged and she led me up to the rock. “Is it deep enough?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, totally.”

 

“Okay.” I breathed in and took a running start into the pond. Letting myself fall, I felt my body crash against the water. The impact was refreshing. I wanted to stay there forever. 

 

"Shayne," a muffled voice called out. "Shayne?"

 

I went to the surface. 

 

"Just making sure you weren't trying to drown yourself," Courtney said. She giggled. 

 

For the next two hours we splashed around and had so much  _ fun _ . More fun than I ever had with my friends in the city. We dried off and went back into Damien’s truck. 

 

“That was the most fun I’ve ever had,” I said. 

 

“Well, good, I’m glad!” Damien replied. “Courtney, did you have fun?”

 

“Hell yeah I did! Love having fun with my boys!”

 

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

 

I dreamt I was underwater. Not drowning or anything. Just being. I saw a man swim to me. I couldn’t see exactly who it was, but he cupped my face and kissed me. As he swam away, I realized it was Damien. 

 

I woke up.

 

“Have a nice nap, buddy?” Damien’s voice rang. 

 

“Uh— yeah,” He was in the backseat with me and we were in front of his house. “Thanks for driving me.”

 

I started to get out of the truck, but Damien stopped me. “Hey, get back in here. I wanna talk some more.”

 

“What do you wanna talk about, then?” I asked. 

 

“Courtney," He said firmly.

 

“Ok, uh, she was fun to hang out with at the waterfall.”

 

“No, man, what’s your plan for the county get-together? How are you gonna ask her to dance? What lines are you using? What are you wearing?”

 

“Oh, I was just going to ask her to dance. That’s it. Nothing past that unless she leads it.”

 

“C’mon, you gotta do more than that!”

 

“Damien, I don’t  _ like her  _ like her. I just think she’s pretty and funny.”

 

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone about it."

 

We were quiet for a few minutes. We didn't move at all. Then out of nowhere I said, "I had a dream about you."

 

"When?"

 

"When I was taking a nap just now."

 

"Oh."

 

"You kissed me underwater."

 

" _ Oh. _ "

 

"Not that I would want to-"

 

"I'd be fine with that." Damien made eye contact with me with his endless brown eyes. 

 

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I have the urge to kiss you," I joked. He laughed. I left the truck and thanked Damien. I thought about that dream for a while.

 


	5. Dancing In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The county get-together has finally arrived! Jealousy and new found feelings arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahah it's totally been like three months but it's all right because it's a longer and more interesting chapter! Yay!

I stood in front of Damien's bathroom mirror. I looked the most country I could ever imagine being. I had on a pearl snap flannel buttoned all the way up, tucked into some jeans, a belt with a huge buckle, and cowboy boots. I thought people dressing like this was just a myth, but apparently it's normal attire for parties down here.  

 

Yep. It's time for the county get-together. For the past three weeks the club had been planning the party and earlier this morning we were decorating. Everyone made food or drinks. For instance, Keith and his family made fresh lemonade and orange juice and a bunch of lemon-meringue pie. I had the first sip of the lemonade and it was the greatest thing I ever tasted. 

 

The town square was completely turned upside down. We hung lights everywhere and had tables with centerpieces and tablecloths. Also, we left a large space open for dancing. And of course there'll be apple bobbing, ring toss, dart balloons, and lots of other games. I was excited.   

 

I walked out of the bathroom where Damien was, waiting. He wore a white pearl snap with a blue bolo tie and a blue suede cowboy hat. He looked me up and down and smiled. "Looks great on you, but I have one more thing for you." 

 

He went into his room and came out with a black cowboy hat and put it on me. He smiled. "Do I look good?"

 

"Yeah, real good, Shayne. Nobody would be able to resist you." 

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

Damien and I drove over to Courtney's house to pick her up. She came out in a flannel tied in the front, high waisted skinny jeans, and cowboy boots. She looked beautiful. She hopped in the backseat. 

 

"Shayne, are you excited?" she asked eagerly. 

 

"Yeah, it all looks so amazing. You did a great job on it," I said. 

 

"We did a great job on it," she corrected. We pulled up to the party, which was already in full swing. People were chowing down on all of the food, playing all the games, and dancing like the floor is on fire. I mean, men were swinging girls into the air and spinning them around and around. It was like second nature to them. 

 

As we walked towards the action I leaned into Damien and whispered, "Uh, I can't do that."

 

"I'll show you." He winked at me and grabbed Courtney's hand. They went on the floor and started two stepping along with the other couples. His left hand rested on his shoulder blade and her hand rested on top of his bicep. They started to prance around the dance floor. One, two, together. One, two, together. He spun her, she spun him. They didn't get fancy like some of the other couples, but you could tell they've done this many times before. 

 

I did the footwork they did to myself, hoping I wouldn't mess up when I dance with Courtney. 

 

My eyes caught on to a couple that was killing it on the dance floor. It was Wes and Mari. They were wildly better than everyone else there. He was dipping, flipping, and spinning her like it was nothing. I must've been gaping because Joven went up to me and said, "Yeah, they've done state-wide competitions together. They are about to go into the adult league too, which is exciting. I try to go to all of their competitions."

 

"Really? That's insane. I didn't think this was a thing." I said. 

 

"Well, tonight's a perfect night to learn." Joven nodded his head towards Courtney walking towards me. "And here's your chance. Get some, Shayne."

 

He patted my shoulder and walked off. Now Damien and Courtney were standing in front of me. Damien winked. That was my que. 

 

"Hey, Courtney. Do you wanna dance? With me? I've never done it before but-"

 

"Of course, Shayne. And I'll help you," she interrupted. She took my hand and we were on the dance floor. "In my opinion, there's no real way to two step. Just follow me."

 

One, two, together. One, two, together. One, two, together. Spin. 

 

"See? Simple enough." She smiled. I looked back at Damien, who was now drinking lemonade on the sidelines, talking to Olivia. 

 

"Yeah, simple." It was taking all of my brain power to step correctly. I looked at Damien again. He gave me a thumbs up. He seemed a little sad. 

 

“Shayne, what’s wrong?” Courtney asked. She noticed my focus was elsewhere. 

 

“Nothing,” I affirmed. 

 

“How do you feel about Damien?” 

 

“I think he’s awesome. I like him. Why?”

 

“Do you like him? Or do you like him?”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Because if you do, I totally support it.”

 

“I… don’t actually know.” I never really thought about it. I mean, I had the dream of Damien kissing me, but other than that, I had never really thought about me and Damien. 

 

"Well… a little bird told me, Damien might be a little interested in you."

 

"Wait, really?" I was taken back. " But he's been trying to get us together this whole time. Why would he do that, if he liked me?"

 

"Because he's too selfless for his own good. He would always sacrifice his own happiness for others'."

 

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I was beyond  confused about how I felt about everything. 

 

"Hey, Shayne. You've been dancing correctly this entire time," Courtney pointed out. 

 

I looked down to see my feet were, indeed, doing all of the right things. "Maybe I'm just a natural." I spun her and back in. We both laughed. 

 

I looked back to where Damien was and saw that he was leaving the party. I broke from Courtney and ran after him. 

 

"Damien! Why are you leaving?" I yelled out. 

 

He quickly looked back only to see me and turn back forward. "I'm just tired. That's all."

 

"I don't believe you," I said. 

 

He stopped and turned around. "Okay, yes. I was lying."

 

I looked at his face. He was crying. "Are you okay?"   
  


He wiped the tear from his eye. "Yeah I'm fine." His voice quivered when he spoke.

 

"Damien, be honest with me."

 

"Okay. I will. I'm jealous of you and Courtney because I like you. A lot. And I can't stand it. I know this is so selfish and horrible, but I want you. I need you. But I can't because you like Courtney."

 

"Damien," I sighed, "I don't like Courtney. I like her as a friend. Nothing more." 

 

"But still- you'll never feel the same way I feel about you. You're straight and from the big city where there's prettier and better girls. I'm just an average looking boy from this small tow-"

 

I pulled him into a kiss. Honestly the last thing I expected to do tonight. But it felt good. It felt right. 

 

His hands cupped my cheeks as he kissed back. Fireworks went off in my stomach. Unfortunately, he pulled away and we smiled at each other. We heard a group of people cheer from just outside the party. Our heads whipped around to see Courtney, Keith, Noah, Olivia, Ian, and Joven. 

 

"Are you serious right now?" Damien yelled as we walked over to them. 

 

"Ok, no, listen." Keith said. "It's because I had a bet going with Noah about if you and Shayne would get together because I saw this instant connection, right? Noah didn't think so. Then I overheard you and Courtney talking about Shayne and you mentioned that you liked him. So tonight I was keeping a watch out on you two. That's when I saw you storm off and Shayne followed. Court shot me a look that said 'oh my god it's happening' and so I grabbed Noah and went to watch. And then Olivia followed. Then Ian. Then Joven, obviously because he's always in people's business. Then you guys kissed, Noah gave me ten bucks, and now we're here." 

 

I didn't even know what to say to all that.

 

"Well, don't just stand there!" Ian said. "Come on and dance!"

 

Damien grabbed my hand and we went towards the dance floor. Keith hopped up to the DJ booth and grabbed the microphone. "Alright, y'all. How are y'all enjoying yourselves?"   
  


Everyone hooted and hollered. 

 

"Cool, cool. Now, I'm gonna switch it up a little. Don't worry, you can still dance, but this song is dedicated to a very special person who came to this town this summer." He picked up a sheet of paper. "Sorry, I don't have this memorized, but me and the squad wrote this together. Shayne Topp came here this summer as a detox from technology and city life. He expected a hard summer with no one to talk to and nothing to do but irrigating crops. What he found was a loving group of friends that was willing to take him in. In only three weeks, not only do we see Shayne as a friend, but as family. We love you Shayne." 

 

Now I will admit, that made me cry a little. I felt like I was at my wedding and my best man just gave a speech. 

 

"Now, let's dance!"

 

Dancing in the Moonlight by King Harvest started playing. It's my favorite song of all time. I remember playing it for Damien at one point. He grabbed my hands and started dancing with me. Not any dance in particular. We just felt the music and moved. And it was perfect. 

 

"Shayne, this doesn't feel real," Damien said. "I had myself so convinced that you weren't into me. I was so scared that you didn't like me, that I made up excuses as to why you wouldn't like me back."

 

"I understand. And honestly, I didn't figure out my feelings until I kissed you. I had so many thoughts in my head, that eventually, I just said 'fuck it'. Let's try this. And I did. And I still do," I explained. 

 

"This might just be the best night of my life." 

 

"Really?"

 

"My first kiss, the best county get-together I've ever seen, great food, great music, and…  I get to be with you." 

 

"That might just be the sweetest thing I've ever heard," I said. 

Damien chuckled. He kissed me.

 

I never want this to end. 


End file.
